Reunited: Spike and Buffy
by MystSom
Summary: A realistic continuation of Spike and Buffy's relationship after the end of the series. Takes place a few years after the end of Buffy and Angel. We see how Buffy's "normal" life is going, and what effect Spike has when he reenters her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Buffy or any of the characters featured. They all belong to Joss Whedon =/

**Author's Introduction:** This takes place after the end of _Buffy _and_ Angel_. Admittedly I never watched _Angel_, so I don't know much about the plot surrounding Spike in that series, except what I read on Wikipedia, haha. So I'll try to do my best. Oh, also, this ignores any of the comics made after the end of the series…except for whichever one stated that Buffy wasn't actually dating the Immortal and that that was actually a decoy. Basically, this is intended as a realistic continuation of the Spike and Buffy relationship, given how the writers ended the series. I felt that it wouldn't be realistic to say that after Sunnydale Buffy was consumed with sadness for Spike, because the writers imply that Buffy leaves Sunnydale happy-finally able to lead a normal life. I thought it would be much more realistic to go with that premise, and see how living a "normal life" has eventually turned into a boring existence for the slayer. Throughout the show we were told that Buffy does get some sort of high from slaying bad guys...which raises the question of how happy she can actually be if she leaves her calling.

* * *

[Scene: Bottom of the screen reads "Somewhere on the outskirts of Cleveland, Present Day" We see the back of Buffy's head as she enters a house, puts down her keys and takes off her jacket. For simplicity's sake we can just assume this house has the same layout as Buffy's house in Sunnydale.]

**Buffy:** (yelling upstairs) Willow…I'm home; (more quietly and in a rhetorical manner) are you?

(Buffy sighs heavily and walks into the kitchen. We see a bunch of dishes staring back at her. She sighs again with exasperation and walks over to the sink to start washing them. Cut to Buffy a long while later, finally leaving the kitchen and heading toward the living room. She plops down on the couch, tired, and starts to close her eyes. After a moment we heard the door open, it's Willow.)

**Buffy:** (opening her eyes and looking over) Hey.

**Willow:** (smiling) Hey, you're home early

**Buffy:** Yeah, I left work early, decided to clean up around the house.

**Willow:** Oh, Sorry about the dishes. I was going to do them…but uh, then I kinda, sorta…forgot.

**Buffy:** Will, it's fine. Not like anything else exciting is going on in my life right now.

**Willow:** Yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you about that.

(Buffy looks up, kind of confused. Willow sits down in a chair across from the couch)

**Willow: **I was talking to this girl I know at work, and um, I mentioned that I had a single girl friend and she mentioned that she had a single guy friend, so we were thinking maybe we could, uh, totally butt into your lives and match you two up.

**Buffy:** (smiles with slight condescension) Will, we've talked about this. I don't need some guy in my life just to feel complete. I am my own person (getting defensive) and…and, hey you're a lesbian. Shouldn't you be on my side?

**Willow:** Buffy, everyone needs someone. To, you know, get nice and cuddly with from time to time…and to, uh, talk to about stuff.

**Buffy:** Well I have you for the talking stuff and I don't need anyone for the cuddly stuff. (notices that Willow still looks concerned) I'm fine, really.

**Willow:** You say that, but I mean, Buffy you haven't seriously dated anyone since Sunnydale—don't you think it's about time? Plus, you've been going through this slump.

**Buffy:** It's not a slump. I'm not slumpy…It's more like a…a slight dip.

**Willow:** If you don't want to go on this date that's fine. I'm just worried about you is all. I kind of expected that after we destroyed the Hellmouth you would, you know, be happier.

**Buffy:** I dunno Willow. Maybe you're right. I know I _should_ be happy. I've got a normal job…that I'm actually good at. For once I'm not drowning in a very big sea of debt, and Dawn's school is close enough to visit. But for some reason I don't…feel…right. I don't feel normal.

**Willow:** That's why this date would be perfect.

[Scene: We see a crowded local club. Haha, since I'm not all that creative, I'll just refer to it as the Bronze Deux. Buffy enters the club and looks around for her date]

**Buffy:** (approaching a table with a handsome 20-something guy) Hi, are you Peter?

**Peter:** Uh, yeah, are you Buffy?

**Buffy:** That would be me (sits down across from him at the table)

**Peter:** It's great to finally meet you.

**Buffy:** Finally?

**Peter:** Oh, well, I heard a lot about you from Willow.

**Buffy:** (suspiciously) uh-huh.

**Peter:** Oh, uh, nothing too personal. Just that you were really funny and independent. And that you were looking for a date.

**Buffy: **(to herself) Well I don't know if "looking" is really the right word…

**Peter:** So, tell me about yourself.

(Buffy takes a deep breath as if she is about to say something…but she doesn't know what to say, and just smiles back at him.)

(Cut to Buffy and her date an hour later. Buffy clearly isn't feeling a connection, but she's still trying to pay attention to his story.)

**Peter:** And then my friend Josh looks over at me and says he has the perfect solution. Next thing I know I'm in the woods with just a crossbow and a—

**Buffy:** (suddenly interested) What kind?

(Peter is totally thrown by her interruption and looks confused)

**Buffy:** I mean was it a compound crossbow, or a recurve? I find that the recurve has less recoil, but then again (she finally looks up and realizes that he is totally baffled by what I'm saying)…and you have no idea what I'm saying. Sorry…um, continue.

**Peter:** That's okay. Willow said you had a weird weapons fetish.

**Buffy:** (forces out a meek smile) heh, yeah, that's me, (trailing off) with the weird fetishes and rambling speeches.

**Peter:** So anyway, I'm in the woods with this huge crossbow and absolutely no idea what I'm doing there. Turns out that…

(his voice fades into the background from Buffy's perspective as she looks past him. Suddenly she thinks she sees a man in a black duster walk through the crowd on the other side of the club. She strains to look harder, because it totally looks like Spike, but after one more brief flash of the jacket, the figure disappears in the crowd. Peter's story starts to fade in again as Buffy tries to tune back in to what he's saying)

**Peter:** And after all that he told me that it was just a clock radio. I mean, can you believe that?

**Buffy:** Huh? Uh, a clock radio? Oh my God that's so funny (tries to fake laugh while Peter actually laughs)

**Peter:** I know, I couldn't believe it!

(Buffy stares off into the distance)

[Scene: Willow is sitting on the couch in the living room, watching television and eating popcorn. The front door opens and Buffy comes inside, taking off her coat and heading to the couch. Willow sees her and mutes the T.V.]

**Willow:** Sooo? How was the date.

**Buffy:** (sitting down on the couch) He seemed really nice. He was exactly like you said—smart, cute, funny—but…

**Willow: **What?

**Buffy: **I dunno (sighing in frustration, she closes her eyes and drops her head back on the couch)

**Willow:** Was it the hair? I wasn't sure if you'd be turned off by a redhead.

**Buffy:** (opens her eyes, looks confused, turns to Willow) What? No! My best friend is a redhead.

**Willow:** Yeah but, red hair on a girl is refreshing…red hair on a guy is kind of, eh.

**Buffy:** Well, that wasn't what bothered me…Actually there wasn't _anything_ about him that bothered me.

**Willow:** That's good, right?

**Buffy:** Yeah, but, I just felt like I had no connection, you know? I guess I just couldn't relate.

**Willow:** Well, I know another guy at school who said he was looking to finally start dating again since his divorce.

**Buffy:** Divorce? How old is this guy?

**Willow:** A lot younger than most of the guys you've dated. (they both smile) He's actually only a year older than us I think. But he's really nice and I think you'll like him.

(Buffy looks extremely skeptical)

**Willow:** How bout this. I'll come along, and if he seems like a total creep or there's no chemistry, I can just say we have to go or something. Take the pressure off.


	2. Chapter 2

[Scene: Buffy is back at the Bronze Deux with Willow. They approach the guy she mentioned, who is sitting on a couch, watching the band play.]

**Willow:** Hey Kevin.

**Kevin:** (looks up, sees Willow, stands up to greet him) Hey Willow

**Willow:** This is my friend Buffy (she pushes Buffy forward). She's also a teacher.

**Kevin:** Oh really? Cool—where do you teach?

**Buffy:** (embarrassed) Oh, um, do you know the martial arts place on the corner of Doyle and Washington?

**Kevin:** You teach _there_?

**Buffy:** Oh, uh, no! No, I...I just teach at a school near there.

**Willow:** Well, it seems like you two have a lot to talk about. I'm just going to go (Buffy shoots her a bitchy look)…to the bar to get a drink.

(Buffy and Kevin both sit down on the couch)

**Buffy:** So, where do you work?

**Kevin:** (kind of confused) Um, I work with Willow…at the High School…

**Buffy:** Oh, right, of course. Willow knows you from work. I just meant, um, well, what subject area do you teach in?

**Kevin:** Oh, okay, yeah, well I teach geography.

**Buffy:** Sounds…interesting.

**Kevin:** It really is—people don't recognize how many things are related to geography. (As Buffy gazes into the crowd, she sees another silhouette in a black duster) I teach the kids about climate, weather, topography.

**Buffy:** (not listening) Topography. That's cool…

**Kevin:** Yeah, actually, it really...

(his voice trails off as she sees the person in the black duster leave through a side exit of the Bronze Deux).

**Buffy:** (interrupting Kevin mid-sentence) Um, could you excuse me a second. I have to go to the bathroom. (She stands up and runs off).

**Kevin:** (kind of thrown) Uh, sure.

**Buffy:** (as she runs off) Thanks!

(Buffy wades through the throng of people to reach the same exit she saw Spike go through. She rushes to the door and opens it. Looking around outside, Buffy sees nothing but an empty ally)

**Buffy:** (sighing) Great. I'm not only slumpy, I'm crazy.

(As she starts to close the door and go back into the club, Buffy hears nearby screaming. She immediately rushes out and runs toward the source of the screaming. In an adjacent ally she finds a woman screaming loudly as a vampire prepares to bite her neck.]

**Buffy:** I'm a little rusty, but why not.

(She pulls a stake out of her purse and rushes at the vampire. He is taken by surprise, but still puts up a fight. The two battle it out for a few minutes—it's clear that Buffy is struggling due to her lack of recent training. Eventually however, she gains the upper hand, knocking him to the ground and swiftly staking him. She looks around, but the girl has run off)

**Buffy:** Nothing like a good ole fashioned slaying to brighten up the day...or night I guess.

(Cut to Buffy reentering the club and sitting back down at the couch. Kevin is still sitting there and looks happy that she's back from the "bathroom")

**Buffy:** (sounding much more enthusiastic than her attitude toward him before) Hey, sorry I was gone.

**Kevin:** Are you okay? (Buffy looks confused) I just mean, it kind of looks like you were in a fight.

**Buffy:** Yeah, well there was a huge line for the bathroom. I pretty much had to fight my way through there…So, tell me more about topography.

**Kevin:** Well, it comes down to—

(Willow comes back from the bar, sits down next to Buffy.)

**Willow:** So, how are you kids doing?

**Buffy: **(happily) Kevin's telling me about topography.

**Willow:** Oh cool. Did you tell her the story about the surveyors?

**Kevin:** I was saving that for the second date (realizing he put his foot in his mouth) Uh, I mean, that's assuming that we have a second date.

**Buffy:** Well, your prospects are looking good

(Willow and Kevin are both uber happy to hear that)

**Kevin:** While I'm still on a roll, I think I'll go to the bathroom. Hopefully the line isn't as long as it was for you.

(Kevin exits)

**Willow:** There was a line to the bathroom when you went? Cuz I just went by there and it didn't—

**Buffy:** I didn't actually go to the bathroom. I went outside because (stopping herself from revealing how crazy she must seem) because I uh, needed some air, and next thing I know I find a vampire in the ally.

**Willow:** Oh my God, are you okay? What did you do?

**Buffy:** (sounding pleased) I slayed it.

**Willow:** Wow. (kind of shocked) Really? I mean, Buffy it's been so long since you've, you know, done the whole slayage thing.

**Buffy:** I know, I was kind of surprised to. But I guess it's like learning to ride a bike. Just instead of a bike it's a vampire, and instead of riding them, I stake them…(to herself) usually anyway.

**Willow:** So it looks like you and Kevin are really hitting it off. I haven't seen you this happy in a while.

**Buffy:** (surprised herself) yeah, I guess I am. Maybe you were right about the whole dating thing.

[Scene: Buffy enters her house. Willow is in the kitchen. Buffy rushes in to talk with her.]

**Buffy:** You were totally wrong.

**Willow:** (alarmed) What?

**Buffy:** Kevin. I've gone on three dates with him now and I think my head's going to explode if he says the word "geomatics" one more time.

**Willow:** But it seemed like you guys really hit it off.

**Buffy:** Yeah, well so much for that theory.

(Willow looks at a sad Buffy with concern for a moment before saying something)

**Willow:** I was just about to go out and buy some snacks for Madison's party. You want to come with? We can buy ice cream and talk about how much boys suck.

(Buffy smiles despite herself)

[Scene: Buffy and Willow are walking down a main street together, on their way to the store.]

**Buffy:** Thanks for taking me out Will.

**Willow:** Sure

**Buffy:** …even if it is just for a convenience store run.

**Willow:** Don't forget—ice cream.

**Buffy:** I just, I don't get it. You know, the end of Sunnydale was supposed to be a new beginning for me. All I wanted was to finally live a normal life. (after a moment of reflection) At first, I thought the reason I wasn't happy was because I was in Europe. The weird food, the foreign languages—

**Willow:** You were in Scotland!

**Buffy:** Whatever. The point is, I'm finally realizing that maybe there's something wrong with _me_. Maybe I'm destined to be unhappy as punishment for, for changing the balance of power, or something.

(At this point, Buffy and Willow have reached the convenience store. Willow stops near the entrance before going inside to address Buffy)

**Willow:** Buffy you can't think like that. Sure, maybe the powers that be intended for you to die some heroic death instead of activating all the potentials. But you don't let destiny control your future. If you want to, you can still be happy. (After a beat) And tonight, that begins with a quart of ice cream.

**Buffy:** (smiles) Thanks Will.

(As Willow starts to move toward the entrance to the store, Buffy sees a man far in the distance, smoking against a street corner. He looks like Spike, but she can't quite make him out from that distance.)

**Buffy:** (wanting to tell her what she sees) Will!

**Willow:** (turning around, still smiling) Yeah?

**Buffy:** (she looks back at the street corner, but now there's no one there) Uh, nothing. Never mind (they both enter the store).

(The two walk to the front of the convenience store is. There is a large, beefy guy behind the counter, looking kind of dour. Willow points to a freezer next to the counter]

**Willow:** Aha, ice cream (she gets out a quart and puts it on the counter).

(Willow walks toward the back of the store to find food for the party. Buffy stands in the front, waiting. It's kind of awkward with the clerk there.)

**Clerk:** Want anything else?

**Buffy:** No, I think I'm good.

**Clerk:** You sure? Lottery tickets, gum, smokes?

(Cut to Willow in the back of the store. She grabs a bag of chips and adds it to her basket of junk food. She walks to the front of the store, where Buffy has already paid for the ice cream, and starts unloading everything.)

**Willow:** You already paid for the ice cream? Buffy, that was my treat.

**Buffy:** Oh, it's fine Will, I figured you've already done enough. Besides, if I'm going to take charge of my destiny, I figure I should start with the rocky road


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate any feedback :)

* * *

[Scene: Willow has finished putting away the food in the kitchen and walks to the living room, where Buffy is watching television on the couch and eating ice cream from the carton.]

**Willow:** Hey Buffy, I know I said we'd stay up and do some quality man-hating, but I'm pretty beat. Is it okay if we have a hate party tomorrow?

**Buffy:** Don't worry about. The ice cream already got most of the job done anyway. I think I'm gunna head to bed too.

**Willow:** All right, well, goodnight.

(Cut to later. Buffy's upstairs, walking into her room and closing the door. She sits down at her desk and looks in the mirror for a long beat. Finally, Buffy stands up again and starts to change. She begins by undoing her belt…but just as she is about to lower her pants she feels something in her pocket. Slowly Buffy takes it out and places it on the desk. It's a pack of Marlboro cigarettes. Buffy sits back down at the desk and looks at them for a moment. She finally opens the package and holds it up to her nose, closing her eyes and breathing in the smell.)

[Scene: Buffy is walking through a graveyard, with a stake in hand.]

(Buffy's cellphone rings and she answers it)

**Buffy:** Hello?

**Willow:** Buffy where are you? I thought you were going to come to Madison's party with me.

**Buffy:** Yeah, sorry, I'm kind of tied up right now.

**Willow:** Doing what?

**Buffy:** (wincing in anticipation of what Willow will say) patrolling?

**Willow:** Buffy, have you gone insane? It's like totally dangerous, you haven't killed a vampire in years…okay, well except the other night. But it's not like there aren't other slayers out there to do this. You...you probably won't even find anything.

**Buffy:** (hears the sound of snarling from a nearby mausoleum) Looks like I just did.

**Willow:** Buffy?

**Buffy:** Sorry Will, gotta go (hangs up on her)

(Buffy walks toward the mausoleum and hears the sounds of struggling. She cautiously approaches the door and peaks inside. It's not clear who is fighting who, but she sees two vampires dust from a stake and another one leap on the attacker. Buffy's not sure who's killing the vamps, but figures the attacker for another slayer. She opens the door to join the fight... to find someone in a black leather coat kneeling over a vampire, about to stake him.)

**Buffy:** (cheerily) Need some help?

(The person turns around to look. It's Spike. Buffy looks shocked, and Spike is equally surprised)

**Buffy:** Spike!

**Spike:** (quietly) Buffy?

(The vampire takes advantage of their surprise, knocks Spike over and charges at Buffy)

(Buffy trying to regain her composure, finally takes her eyes off of Spike and turns her attention to the vamp rushing at her. It's too late, and the vampire knocks Buffy to the ground.)

**Spike**: Buffy! (He charges at the vamp and violently pries him off of her)

(The two vampires struggle while Buffy tries to get up. As she finally gets to her feet, Spike is able to dust the remaining baddie. He sighs with a smile, looking at Buffy. She stares at him again in shock)

**Buffy: **Spike?

**Spike:** Yeah, um, I meant to tell you. See, the amulet didn't quiet…and I um, I was in between dimensions for a while, and…and then I wasn't. (He frowns, frustrated and embarrassed to explain himself). (after a beat) It was a bit complicated. Anyway, I'm back now. But, uh, how've you been?

**Buffy**: (still in shock, kind of dazed) Good.

[Commerical Break. I know I haven't really been interspersing this pseudo-episode with any thus far, but this seemed like a good time :)]

[Scene: Spike and Buffy are now walking through the graveyard together talking.]

**Buffy:** So when were you recorporalized?

**Spike:** Couple months later. Happened just when I was getting used to being a ghostie too. Had a nasty little surprise when I tried walking through a door.

(Buffy laughs a little)

**Spike: **(smiles at her laugh, looks at her) I forgot how much…

**Buffy:** (noticing that he didn't finish his sentence) What?

**Spike:** (smiling) How much I missed you.

(They smile at each other)

**Spike: **(taking out a cigarette and lighting it) So last I heard you were in Europe, running Slayers International and all that.

**Buffy: **Yeah, I was there for a while with Xander. We tried to organize all the potentials—or I guess other slayers—from there. (sighs) But eventually I realized administrative office work wasn't my thing and came back here.

**Spike: **…to do what you do best.

**Buffy: **(unsure of what to say) uh, yeah.

**Spike: **Though I have to admit love, you didn't quite put on your best show in there.

**Buffy:** (reluctantly) See, that's the thing. The truth is…I sort of planned to live out a normal life when I came back here. No slaying, no 'doing what I do best.'

**Spike:** And how's that worked out for you?

(Buffy doesn't respond)

**Spike: **Funny that you chose Cleveland to settle down.

**Buffy:** What do you mean?

**Spike:** Last I heard there was a Hellmouth here. Not exactly the best place to go to have a white-picket fence and fat grandchildren.

[Scene: Buffy opens the door to her house and enters. Spike lingers outside the entrance.]

(Buffy puts her jacket down and looks around)

**Buffy: **So this is it. I know it's not big, but…

**Spike: **uh, Buffy

(she turns around and remembers that she hasn't invited him in)

**Buffy: **(smiling) come in Spike.

(Spike hesitantly walks over the threshold)

**Spike:** (quietly) thanks.

(They look at each other for a beat)

**Spike: **So, this is home?

**Buffy: **Yup, complete with nosy neighbors and a crippling mortgage. All I need now is that white picket fence.

**Spike:** Hey—those things are bloody dangerous.

(They walk down the front hall into the kitchen. Spike sits at the island and Buffy stands across from him, the sink behind her. Spike notices a large pile of dishes.)

**Spike: **(motioning with his head toward the sink) So I gather you don't live alone.

**Buffy: **(quietly) Nope.

(Spike looks down solemnly, assuming she is living with a boyfriend or husband)

**Buffy: **Willow is staying with me right now, (Spike looks up, surprised) but she's out.

**Spike: **That it?

(Buffy looks at him, confused, frowning)

**Spike:** No man in the mix? Tall, dark and forehead didn't take the plunge?

**Buffy:** (rolling her eyes) You know, with all the time you two spent together, I'm surprised you didn't kill each other.

**Spike:** We did have it out over this prophecy bit. Which I won by the way.

**Buffy:** What prophecy?

**Spike: **Oh, uh, not important. (sighs heavily) So's the upstairs as bad?

**Buffy:** (rolls her eyes, but playfully) No.

(The two exit)

(Cut to the upstairs hallway)

**Buffy:** (motioning to a room on the left) That's where Willow sleeps.

(They walk to the end of the hall)

**Buffy: **(hesitantly) And this is me.

(They stand awkwardly outside of her bedroom for a moment, looking down.)

**Buffy: **(Finally breaking the silence and leading him into the room) It's not much, but it's home.

(Spike takes a look around the room, eventually noticing the Marlboros on the desk)

**Spike:** (picking them up) Smoking now are we?

**Buffy:** Those are…for someone else.

**Spike:** That right? Who would that be?

**Buffy: **My boyfriend….uhhm…Kevin.

**Spike:** (Somberly) Oh. (Then in an upbeat tone) Well, he won't mind if I nick one then. (He opens the package and takes out a cigarette).

(They sit down on the edge of Buffy's bed)

**Buffy: **(looking toward the ground) So how long were you planning on staying?

**Spike: **Dunno. Usually just go from place to place, fighting the good fight and all. (looking at Buffy) But I reckon there's a lot of fight near the Hellmouth. (Realizing that he may have overstepped his bounds) But, uh, I can go if you want. Doesn't matter much where I am, as long as there are beasties to fight.

**Buffy: **(meekly) Do you have a place to stay? ...I know what I said before, but we actually have more space than...If you wanted to stay here for a while…you could.

**Spike:** I don't want to get in the way. (snidely) Especially if your boy Kevin is around.

**Buffy: **What? Oh…it's fine...He won't mind.

**Spike:** (whispers, hurt) Right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** So I decided to upload this chapter cuz I'm pretty sure that I'm sure I want to go in this direction with the story, and it's like 1:30 in the morning, haha, so I just want to be finished with this part. But I've been going back and forth on some of the dialogue, so I'm not 100% happy with the chapter, and might re-upload it later. Let me know what you think!

Also, thanks so much for the reviews! I really appreciate the feedback-and thanks applemysteries for letting me know what lines worked. I'm still trying to get a handle on the dialogue-I guess I never really appreciated how many references and creatively-phrased jokes Joss & Co. inserted into the dialogue...

* * *

[Scene: It's the next morning. Buffy is at the island in the kitchen, eating breakfast. Willow sluggishly walks in, looking beat]

**Buffy:** (perky) Rough night?

**Willow:** You could say that. Remind me not to eat jello ever again. Sure, it looks all innocent and jiggly. But ten shots later you're dancing on a table and making out with…with…with people you don't remember.

**Buffy:** Next time don't eat the jello.

**Willow:** Thanks. Hey, what happened with you last night? I was worried when I got your call.

**Buffy:** Just a little commotion in the graveyard. Nothing I couldn't handle.

**Willow:** Guess not. You seem rather "glowy" this morning.

**Buffy:** What? No.

**Willow:** Why'd you go out there anyway?

**Buffy:** I dunno. (reflective)…maybe I just wanted to remind myself of what it was like.

**Willow:** I'm starting to think this is going to be a recurring theme.

**Buffy:** What do you mean?

**Willow:** (she pauses for a long moment, hesitant to respond) Buffy…I hate to say this, but…the only two times I've seen you happy in the last month were after you slayed something large and bumpy. (Pauses before continuing) I'm starting to think…you've been so unhappy lately _because_ you stopped roughing up vamps.

**Buffy: **(looks at her in shock) What? Will, come on. That's stupid.

**Willow:** Look at you. You're all bright and smiley this morning. Unless Kevin finally lit up your life last night, I'm guessing it was the slayage.

**Buffy:** (freaked out by the implication, she responds, semi-coldly) Listen, I can't talk about this now. I have to get to work.

(Buffy puts her bowl in the sink and leaves the kitchen)

**Willow:** Buffy, I didn't mean…Buffy!

[Scene: Late the same day. We see Buffy coming upstairs to the second floor of her house after work. She enters the guest/Dawn's bedroom, which is adjacent to hers. The shades are all down and the room is dark. Spike is sitting on the floor with his back against the front of the bed, playing solitaire]

**Buffy:** Hey.

(She approaches Spike)

**Spike:** (smiles) Come to boot me out?

(Spike looks up and notices that Buffy is somber)

**Spike:** You all right love?

(Buffy sits down on the edge of the bed)

**Buffy:** If by all right you mean lost and slumpy, then yes.

**Spike:** Slumpy?

**Buffy:** Remember how I said I was trying the 'normal life' approach? Yeah, well that hasn't been working out so well.

**Spike:** Course not.

**Buffy: **I mean I thought—wait, did you just say "of course not?"

**Spike:** What? Don't tell me you thought this little experiment as Mrs. Dalloway would work.

(Spike sees Buffy look at the ground, tacitly acknowledging that she did. Spike rolls his eyes and gets up off the floor to sit next to Buffy on the bed)

**Spike:** Buffy you're the slayer. Fighting demons is what you do.

**Buffy:** (Raising her voice) That's not true. (Quietly) Not anymore.

**Spike:** What do you call this then pet? A friendly discussion?

**Buffy:** Yeah well arguing with vampires isn't quite the same thing.

(Buffy gets up, walks a few feet away from him)

**Buffy:** Slaying meant that I put myself, put my friends, in danger every day. If I have a choice between that and a regular life…

**Spike:** It isn't just a job, it's a part of you. Thought you'd figured that out by now.

(Buffy turns around to face him)

**Buffy:** Like you're the king of self-reflection.

**Spike:** Buffy, sooner or later you're going to suss out that teaching a bunch of poofters how to fight isn't the same as joining the fight yourself.

(He pauses)

**Spike:** Besides, you've never been a quitter. That's what…(smiles, and says quietly, looking at the ground)…that's what I love about you. (Changing tone) Look, you don't want to listen to me? Fine. I'll get out of your hair. (He gets up, puts on his duster) Should be some baddies out now.

(Spike leaves the room, Buffy lingers)

(Cut to Spike leaving the house. He storms down the street. Willow, coming from the other direction, sees him leaving)

[Scene: Willow enters the house. Buffy walks down the front stairs from the second floor, looking solemn.]

**Buffy:** Hey Will.

**Willow:** Hi

(Buffy sits down on one of the steps)

**Buffy:** Sorry about earlier.

**Willow:** Let's just forget about it. (pauses) Hey, is there any ice cream left?

**Buffy:** I think you were right…about me.

**Willow:** No, no I…I didn't know what I was talking about. It's the Xander-withdrawal, it's making me all wonky.

**Buffy:** (smiles sadly) Have you heard from him lately?

**Willow:** Um, yeah. (Willow sits down next to Buffy on the stairs) He sent me an email, said he might even come visit. Apparently he and Giles got into some philosophical argument about vengeance demons and Giles is making him to take a vacation.

**Buffy:** A vacation? Wait, why didn't I ever get one of those?

**Willow:** He asked about you and Dawnie too. He was wondering if you were still acting all lone ranger-y…I didn't know what to tell him.

**Buffy:** It was just two vampires. I think I've had my fill.

**Willow:** No not that. He wanted to know if you still pulled the super self-reliance act…if you, you know…still kept things from us.

(Buffy looks down, guilty)

**Willow:** But I said you totally wouldn't. That you didn't isolate yourself anymore…and that if you ever ran into a dead bleach-blonde ex-boyfriend you wouldn't be afraid to tell us

(Buffy looks up, shocked that Willow knows)

**Willow:** I saw him leaving the house. Buffy…why didn't you tell me?

**Buffy:** (sighs) I don't know—

**Willow:** …I mean, how is it even possible? I thought he died in the Hellmouth.

**Buffy:** (solemnly) He did.

**Willow:** Then how—

**Buffy:** He doesn't know. One minute he was in the Hellmouth, the next…Angel's office.

**Willow:** _Angel_?

**Buffy:** Apparently they even worked together after he came back.

**Willow:** (shocked) Without killing each other? …Whoa. That had to be an…intense partnership.

**Buffy:** Yeah…sometimes I think about the two of them, fighting each other…all oily….(snapping out of it) I mean, um, you know, in a strictly professional sense… (totally embarrassed) Um, I think I should go clean the kitchen or something.

(Buffy starts to get up but Willow tugs at her arm and sits her back down)

**Willow:** Hold on a second crazy oil lady.

(Buffy pauses for a moment to collect herself and sighs heavily)

**Buffy:** Okay, I didn't tell you because…(long pause) Before the final battle with the First…Spike and I…we got…close. (changing her tone) I mean, he fought side by side with all of us. And I've been trying to figure out how I feel, with him being back.

**Willow:** And…Is the verdict in yet?


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Thanks again for all of the reviews! I really appreciate the comments/encouragement :) I'm uploading this chapter later than expected because I kept going back and forth on some of these scenes. Not to give anything away, but the scene with Buffy and Spike at the new Bronze was originally longer and somewhat different (I toyed with the idea of them dancing together, but had trouble imagining that happening if this was a real episode...at least at this point in their relationship). Also, the last scene in this chapter is tiny. That's because the _entire_ scene (including what they say after they go upstairs) is pretty important to the story, but I'm having trouble getting the phrasing right and I didn't want to post the whole scene it before it was done...so I figured I'd post the first part while I try to fix up the rest.

* * *

[Scene: Spike is in the cemetery, leaning against a mausoleum. He lights a cigarette, looking all stoic and hot :) ]

**Buffy:** Find any bad guys?

(Spike turns around to see Buffy)

**Spike:** Not as of yet. You?

**Buffy:** Nope.

(She pauses)

**Buffy:** Willow saw you leaving the house.

**Spike:** I take it you didn't tell red about my reappearing act?

**Buffy:** No. And she, uh, kind of wigged out when she saw you.

(There's a moment of silence between them)

**Spike:** So, how is red these days? Still shagging that prissy school girl?

**Buffy:** Kennedy? They broke up. But Xander might be visiting, so she's pretty happy about that.

**Spike:** (sighs and smiles to himself) Another reason to leave this sodding place…

**Buffy:** (compassionately) Spike—

(Spike looks up at her, straight in the eyes. She wants to talk to him about what she's thinking, feeling, but she can't bring herself to do it)

**Spike: **(sighs in exasperation) Look Buffy, if you want to play out this happily ever after diddy with the Scoobies, I won't stop you. But…(sighs heavily)…it's probably better for the both of us if I leave. (there's a moment of silence, Spike smiles sheepishly) Can't say as I would be much use to the nine to five crowd anyway—don't much fancy catching on fire.

(Spike looks at her, hoping for a response, but receives none. He nods in understanding and turns around to leave)

**Buffy:** (yells out) Spike!

(Spike turns around, looks at Buffy wearily)

(Buffy sighs, unable to express herself—finally she just gives up)

**Buffy:** You wanna get drunk?

**Spike:** (frowns at first) Um… (shrugs) yeah, all right…

[Scene: Spike and Buffy are sitting across from each other at a table in the Bronze Deux, drinking]

(Spike looks around, somewhat put off)

**Spike:** not quite what I had in mind.

**Buffy:** Yeah, well, not like I know the nearest demon bar in town…Besides, I'm pretty sure they have that onion thingy—or whatever it's called—that you like here.

**Spike:** (raising his eyebrows) That right?

(cut to Spike and Buffy an hour later. Buffy is tipsy, Spike isn't ("vampire constitution"), and they are still drinking at the table together, sharing stories)

**Spike:** (chuckles) Compound or recurve?

(Buffy says with guilt…but in that cutesy Buffy-esque way)

**Buffy:** Compound….

(Spike smiles)

**Buffy:** (protesting) …but I thought she could handle it. I mean, I didn't think she was _that _small.

(Spike chuckles and Buffy smiles, both of them leaning in across the table at each other. Buffy looks up from the table at Spike and he stares into her eyes for a long moment. Buffy gazes back at him with a smile)

**A guy off screen: **Buffy?

(Buffy and Spike are torn out of the moment—Buffy turns her head to see Kevin looking back at her. Buffy immediately straightens up, the smile leaving her face. Spike sighs silently and leans back)

**Buffy: **Kevin? Uh…hi.

**Kevin:** I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. Um, how have you been…did you get my messages?

**Buffy:** Uh…yeah. Sorry. I've been meaning to call you back. It's just…things have kind of been…hectic…you know, with work and, and…work.

(She notices that he is staring at Spike)

**Buffy:** Oh—um, sorry. Kevin this is Spike. Spike Kevin. He's um, just one of my old friends from work.

**Kevin:** Nice to meet you (he sticks out his hand)

(Spike looks at Buffy, who shoots him a panicked glance, and then looks at Kevin disdainfully before finally taking his hand. Kevin shakes it firmly…while Spike looks annoyed)

**Buffy:** Um…do you wanna sit down?

(Kevin nods and looks around for a chair)

**Spike:** (solemnly) Here mate, take mine. Wanted to get another pint anyway.

(Spike gets up and passes Buffy without looking at her. Her eyes follow him as he leaves)

**Buffy:** (looking back at Kevin) So, um…what're you up to?

**Kevin:** Uh, not much. I talked to Willow—actually today—about getting in touch with you. She said you were going through a rough patch…some personal stuff.

**Buffy:** Yeah…that's me, with the giant rough patch. It's so big, it's, it's like a swath. Like a giant rough swath…wait, is a swath bigger than a patch?

**Kevin:** So…is there anything I can do?

**Buffy:** Oh, no. Thanks Kevin, I'm fine. Really. I just needed some time alone.

**Kevin:** But, I thought—

**Buffy:** Oh right…Spike? Um, yeah, we're just good friends.

**Kevin:** From work.

**Buffy: **Yup. He and I…we used to…teach…together. Actually, Spike—

(Buffy turns around to look for him, but notices that he's completely gone. The forced smile she had on her face drops)

**Buffy:** (frowning with concern, under her breath) …is…gone.

[Scene: Buffy enters her house. She closes the door and leans back against it, sighing heavily.]

(Buffy walks into the living room and plops down on the couch, closing her eyes. Willow enters from the kitchen area, and sits down next to Buffy)

**Willow:** Rough night?

**Buffy:** You could say that.

**Willow:** Did you, uh, find Spike?

**Buffy:** Yup…

**Willow:** I'll take it it didn't go well…(pauses)…or it went so well that you're completely exhausted…(Buffy looks over at her, frowning)…from…how…well it went (Willow frowns in shame) ...but probably not.

**Buffy:** (sighs) I don't know what I'm doing.

**Willow:** hmm, well I'd say you're sitting on a couch looking tired and smelling kinda like…tequila.

**Buffy:** with Spike.

**Willow:** oh.

**Buffy:** Am I completely crazy? I mean, you guys don't even like him.

**Willow:** Not true.

(Buffy looks over, frowning in surprise)

**Willow:** Well, uh, when he was all soulless and evil, I always kind of thought of him like one of those little chocolate truffles

(Buffy looks totally confused)

**Willow:** You know, hard shell but soft on the inside?

(Buffy frowns at her like "wtf?")

**Willow:** And I'm not just saying this—I think he really opened up to me. Like, remember that time he kidnapped me to make a love potion for Drusilla? (Willow notices that this isn't really making Buffy feel better) But, uh, moving on… after he was all soul-having, he was like the just a pile of chocolatey truffley goo…(Buffy looks up confused again and Willow elaborates)…without the hard shell of evil soullessness.

(Willow sits there in silence for a moment, her eyebrows raised in concern, waiting for Buffy to respond)

**Buffy:** Okay, first of all…why a truffle?

**Willow:** I like truffles. They have the structural integrity of a hard candy, but when you bite into them, its smooth chocolatey goodness…(frowns, embarrassed) Um, anyway…the point is, if it makes a difference, I don't mind Spike so much.

**Buffy:** (sarcastically) Thanks Will, that really helped.

(Buffy gets up to leave)

**Willow:** Wait—uh, also, I kind of…checked out his story.

(Buffy freezes in place…and then turns to face Willow)

**Willow:** It's not that I didn't believe him…

(Buffy sits back down on the couch)

**Willow:** it's just, well, I…okay, I wanted to make sure he wasn't…accidentally…intentionally…lying to you. But…what he said checks out. Even about the not killing Angel part. Apparently they kind of like, bonded—

**Buffy:** Bonded?

**Willow:** Well, I mean, they're not BFFs or anything, but, uh, yeah, they fought together.

(A beat of silence)

**Buffy:** (leaning forward and changing to a more somber tone) Have you heard from Angel at all?

**Willow:** Not in a while…but last time we did we had a really nice, long conversation.

**Buffy:** About what?

**Willow:** Hey, I can have conversations with your vampire ex-boyfriends that don't completely revolve around you. I'll have you know we talked about very diverse and, and…interesting…subjects. (smiles) Like we got into this debate about whether cavemen or astronauts would win in a fight—

**Buffy:** definitely cavemen

**Willow:** —or, or what it's like to cage and date a werewolf.

**Buffy:** Oh, right…Nina

**Willow:** Oh, um…sorry Buffy. I didn't mean…

**Buffy:** No, Will, it's fine. (changing tone) Listen, I need to find Spike. Could you let me know if he comes by tomorrow when I'm at work?

**Willow:** Um, Buffy, tomorrow's Friday.

**Buffy:** …which is weird because….today is Thursday?

**Willow:** No, I mean, it's the second Friday of the month. (Buffy looks back blankly)…I told you I'm leaving…(Buffy still has no idea what she's talking about)…for Detroit…the big Wicca thing.

**Buffy:** Was that this month?

(Willow nods)

**Willow:** Which means no Spike watch…

**Buffy:** Eh, it's okay. I'll figure something out.

(Willow looks down and nods)

**Willow:** (looking up) Oh, hey almost forgot. Xander called while you were gone. (A big grin spreads across her face) Said he's flying in on Sunday. I figure maybe I could pick him up on the way back.

**Buffy:** Does he have anything to say about your truffle analogy?

**Willow:** I didn't ask…but I'm guessing he'd consider Spike the tootsie roll of the chocolate candy eating world.

[Scene: Next day. Buffy is in her house, having just returned from work. She goes upstairs to change her clothes. When she comes back downstairs she hears something in the kitchen]

**Buffy:** Spike?

(Buffy slowly walks toward the kitchen. She sees Spike looking in the fridge)

**Buffy:** Spike?

(Spike turns around, and relaxes his shoulders a little when he sees it's Buffy)

**Spike:** Sorry, didn't mean to drop by like this Just, uh, left a pint of blood in the fridge…I'll get out of your hair

**Buffy:** Actually….I think you left your lighter upstairs.

**Spike:** (quietly in a somber tone) Right.

(the two start to head upstairs)


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews! Sorry this took so long. I've been having a lot of trouble writing this scene...it was hard to keep everything in character (and I'm not sure I did). Also, I want to apologize in advance for my stage move descriptions...it's not exactly my forte. I'm not the best at describing what's going on...which kind of comes out in the last part of the scene. Hopefully you can use your imagination though.

* * *

(cut to Buffy leading him to her bedroom. She walks over to her desk)

**Buffy:** (looking for the lighter) Umm… (she finds it and hands it over to Spike)

(Buffy then looks back at the cigarettes she bought and grabs them.)

**Buffy:** Here. (she offers him the pack)

**Spike:** (Spike looks at her for a moment before taking it) …Sure your boy Kevin won't be needing them?

**Buffy:** They weren't for him.

(Spike looks up at her and gives a classic Spike-head-tilt…trying to figure her out)

**Buffy:** (looks down) Sorry…about last night I mean. I didn't—

**Spike:** (shakes his head) You don't have to say anything (looks down)

**Buffy:** (blurts out) We're not together. Me and Kevin. We only went out on like three dates…He's sweet…but a total nerd.

**Spike:** Not quite your type.

**Buffy:** Yeah…

(The two linger there for a moment….Spike then moves toward the door)

**Buffy:** Spike…can we talk?

**Spike:** (smiles sheepishly) Thought that's what we were doing love.

**Buffy:** …about us, I mean.

(Buffy sits down on the edge of her bed)

**Spike:** Why? Things about to get pear shaped?

**Buffy:** (frowns) Huh?

**Spike:** It's not usually your favorite subject is all…except when the world's coming to end.

**Buffy:** Yeah, well there are a few things I need to—could you just sit?

(Spike sighs and sits down next to her on the bed)

**Buffy:** Um, I know I haven't always been straightforward when it comes to…to us…but with you back I… (sighs heavily) I need to be honest with you…about how I feel…(looks up at Spike, hesitates for a moment) Um, okay, here goes…first, I know you and Angel have had your differences, but you need to know—

**Spike:** Buffy. You don't have to…I got it. (he nods nobly)

**Buffy:** Just…Wait. You don't know what I'm going to say. (Spike looks at her, waiting) It's just, you need to know that…Angel was my first love…and he'll always be in my heart.

**Spike:** Well, pegged it pretty well

(He gets up to leave but Buffy pulls him back down)

**Buffy:** (rolls her eyes) Will you just let me finish. (Spike glares back at her) Okay? ...Okay. Second, (she pauses) uh when we last saw each other…at the Hellmouth, I thought…well, I…(sighs in exasperation) I don't know…I mean I didn't exactly think I'd see you again.

**Spike:** (looking down with sad understanding) Right then

(Spike stands up and starts walking toward the door)

**Buffy:** Spike—hold on.

**Spike:** (turns around, sighs heavily—there's anger in his voice) Unless this list of admissions of yours ends with a nice staking, I think I'll leave before number three.

**Buffy:** (gets up) Spike—

**Spike:** Look Buffy. I came here to track down demons, I wasn't trying to find you, interfere with your life. You want to snog Angel again, or anyone else for that matter, go ahead. You bloody well know where I stand...

**Buffy:** (getting angry) Do I?

(Spike frowns back at her with confusion in his eyes)

**Buffy:** Sure, you talk big, but where _were_ you? I haven't seen you in _years_ Spike. You didn't think to, oh I don't know, let me know you were alive?

**Spike:** (makes a sound of disgust) Oh come on. I got this soul _for you_, remember? Saved the world_…for you_.

(Spike looks down, shakes his head)

**Spike: **You know why I didn't see you, after it happened, after Sunnydale? (Buffy looks back at him blankly) The Hellmouth was supposed to be my final bloody curtain call…(gets quiet) figured it would be better if you thought it still was.

**Buffy:** (shakes her head while smiling with disdain) You know, for people who hate each other, you and Angel are a hell of a lot alike.

**Spike:** (pointing his finger) Hey now, I am _nothing_ like Angel.

**Buffy**: (rolls her eyes) Really? Two vampires with a soul that fall in love with me and then decide that it's in _my_ best interest to stay away.

**Spike:** Yeah, well, he was cursed with a soul. I fought for mine. (She looks up at him) Look Buffy, I didn't mean to hurt you. I wasn't trying to stay away to be noble or—

**Buffy:** Then what?

**Spike:** (sighs with frustration) With all the evil I've done, with all the people I've killed (pauses) Buffy, let's face it, I'm no hero…but I'd rather you remember me as a man, not a monster. Figured that ending was the best I was gonna get. So, yeah, I didn't call back to say hello. (mutters, looking at the ground) Not that it matters now…(sits down on the edge of the bed) Look, whatever else you were going to say, might as well get it out.

(Buffy looks at him, hesitant)

**Buffy:** (solemnly) You were right. (Spike looks up in surprise) about living a normal life. Being the slayer is a part of me and I can't…

(Buffy pauses)

**Buffy:** Will's been sending me out on all these dates, thinking I just needed… (sighs and shakes her head) And each time I tried to—to act normal—but I always left feeling more alone. They just reminded of what I really was. And then, when you came back I thought it was just one more thing to make my life miserable.

(Spike's looking at her intently, frowning, trying to understand)

**Buffy:** But for the first time since…I think I'm seeing things clearly. (her eyes are watering now as she looks directly at Spike) When I'm with you I don't feel alone…(smiles like she did in _Chosen_ when she took his hand) I feel loved.

**Spike:** Then why—

**Buffy:** I still need to be honest with you—yes, I still love Angel and no, I didn't think I'd see you again…but I—

**Spike:** (intrigued) And the third thing? What else were you going to tell me?

(Buffy looks at him, kind of irritated that he interrupted her…she sits down next to him)

(Here the scene changes tone into something more playful…but angry…like angry playful)

**Buffy:** (Matter-of-factly) You're an idiot.

**Spike:** I'm a what?

**Buffy:** I told you I loved you at the Hellmouth and all you could say was "No you don't"? I mean, who says that?

**Spike:** (now full-on arguing with her) Yeah, well, maybe I was a little distracted by all the falling rubble and, oh yeah, the fact that we were gunna die.

**Buffy:** (rolls her eyes) Whatever.

**Spike:** And, and…first of all, who waits til the end of the bloody world to say they love a person? I mean, how do you expect anyone to take that seriously?

**Buffy:** Oh, okay, so you wanted me to say that to you _after_ you were all dead and buried? Fine. Probably would have been easier.

**Spike:** (fuming) You know what? You are just…I just, (sighing angrily) I love you.

**Buffy:** (crossing her arms) Yeah well…I love you too.

**Spike:** All right then...

**Buffy:** Okay...

(The two sit there for a moment in silence, angry at each other...in a funny way :)

**Spike:** So, don't suppose there's—

(Buffy raises her hand up to Spike's cheek and caresses him. Spike is startled, and looks up at her)

**Buffy:** (looking directly into his eyes) I want _you_ Spike.

(Buffy leans in to kiss Spike gently on the lips. He kisses her back lightly. She slowly continues to kiss him on the lips, each time the kiss becoming less platonic and more passionate. Spike closes his eyes and starts to give in…but then hesitates for a moment)

**Spike:** (quietly) Buffy…are you sure?

(Buffy responds by stopping, looking at him deep in the eyes, and then kissing his lips again as an indication of her answer. They finally give in and passionately kiss one another a la _Once More with Feeling_ and _Tabula Rasa_. Spike starts to kiss down the side of Buffy's neck, and she closes her eyes in elation, breathing hard and even beginning to moan. Buffy grabs the bottom of Spike's black t-shirt and lifts it up before completely yanking it off and exposing his tight chest. The two continue to make out as they fall back on the bed. Spike is now sitting on top of Buffy as she lies down on the bed. They pause for a moment and look each other deeply)

**Spike**: Buffy. (He kisses her down the side of her neck and then moves downward as Buffy continues to breathe hard. His head eventually goes out of frame as he moves down past her abdomen…but we see Buffy moan a few seconds later)


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Sorry everyone for the delay. I was in Detroit all last week and I didn't bring my computer with me (haha hence the little plot point in the story that Willow goes to Detroit). Most of this chapter was done before I left, but I just didn't have time to upload it before my trip. Hope you all like it :) thanks again for all of the reviews!

* * *

[Scene: Buffy's bedroom. It's morning and Buffy is lying with her head resting on Spike's bare chest and her hand draped across his stomach. She begins to wake up, batting her eyes a few times.)

(Spike, who's been watching her sleep, notices her beginning to stir)

**Spike:** (kisses the top of her head and strokes her hair) Morning.

(Buffy lifts her head upward to look at Spike, she smiles)

**Buffy:** Morning.

(The two exchange a deep kiss. Then Buffy lies back down on his chest, sighing pleasantly)

**Buffy:** So. Did you have any plans for the day?

**Spike:** Was thinking about staying in bed.

**Buffy:** Right…the whole sleep during the day thing.

**Spike:** (smiles devilishly) Not quite what I had in mind (his arms move around under the covers…and Buffy moans quietly)

(Buffy smiles sinisterly and climbs on top of Spike. She leans in to face him and hovers above him for a moment before leaning down and kissing him. Spike gets excited and turns her over onto her back…he begins to kiss her neck)

[Scene: Willow is talking on a cell phone in the hallway of a large meeting space.]

**Willow:** It'll be like a Scoobie Gang reunion. Uh, what time should I get there?

(response from Xander)

**Willow: **Oh, okay. Just, um, you might have to bear with me—even with the magicks on my side I got pretty lost on the way here.

(another response)

**Willow:** Yeah, Buffy's going to be totally happy to see you. With everything that's happened I think the more familiar faces she sees, the better.

[Scene: Buffy and Spike are still in her room…though it is now the late afternoon.]

(Buffy is lying flat on her back and her tank top is pulled up, exposing her midriff…one of Spike's hands is resting on the edge of the shirt, while the other is gently holding the side of Buffy's hip. He very gently kisses her, moving slowly up from her belly button. Buffy bites her lip, smiling and looks down at him. Her hand is resting on top of his head, moving through his disheveled hair as he continues to gently tickle her stomach with his lips. Spike finally looks up at her and moves up in the bed to lie next to her. Buffy continues to play with his hair and stares into his eyes, smiling. Spike happily returns her gaze.)

**Buffy: **(regretfully) I guess we should get up.

(Spike sticks out his lower lip like he did in _As You Were_ when Buffy wouldn't invite him inside her house.)

**Spike:** Why?

(Buffy gives him a look to indicate she's serious)

**Spike: **(sighs, looks upward) All right…

(After a moment he sits up on the edge of the bed and puts on his pants. Buffy looks on)

**Spike:** Guess you have to get up sometime.

(Buffy sits up in bed and wraps her arms around him from behind. She kisses his ear and nibbles on it suggestively)

**Buffy: **Want to get something to eat?

(Spike frowns back at her)

**Spike: **Unless you keep a fresh supply of pig's blood, not much in the mood.

**Buffy: **Okay, first of all, ew. I meant real food.

(Spike gives her a look)

**Buffy:** Second of all, what about the blood you left here?

(Spike frowns back at her, confused)

**Buffy: **…Remember? …Yesterday? (Spike stares back at her blankly) That's why you came over...

**Spike: **(sighs in frustration) don't think I put it back in the fridge after I saw you…wasn't exactly planning to stay the night.

(Buffy smiles coyly)

**Buffy:** (after a moment) So?

(Spike looks confused)

**Buffy:** I mean, why do you need to refrigerate it anyway? To protect it from bacteria? You're a _vampire_…does that stuff even affect you guys?

**Spike:** Never tested it out…but let's not start now. I don't fancy getting deathly ill.

(Buffy playfully rolls her eyes as Spike stands up from the bed)

**Spike:** (putting on his black shirt) Say, shouldn't Willow be up by now?

**Buffy:** (frowns) She's not here…

(Spike looks back with mild surprise)

**Buffy:** (getting up out of bed and walking over to him) You're telling me you didn't notice?

(Spike looks at her blankly)

**Buffy:** (crossing her arms) Don't you think she would have like, heard the serious noise disturbances coming from my room in the last 18 hours?

**Spike:** (walks right up to her and gently strokes her arms) Sorry love, I was a little distracted.

(Buffy smiles back and Spike leans in to kiss her)

(After a moment they stop, and Spike takes Buffy's hand)

**Spike:** Well then, let's get you something to eat.

(Spike leads her out of the room)

(cut to Spike and Buffy walking down the stairs to the front hall)

**Spike:** So where did red run off to anyway? Some big witch convention or something?

**Buffy:** Umm, actually…yeah.

**Spike:** (Spike raises one eyebrow) Hm.

(They walk into the kitchen. The packet of blood is lying on the counter. Buffy stands on one side of the counter, Spike faces her from the other. They both stare at the packet)

**Buffy:** Maybe if you just stick it back in the fridge?

**Spike:** (sarcastically) yeah, that'll do it…(sighs) It's fine, not that hungry anyway. (after a beat) Sun'll be down soon…(vulnerably) we, uh, could go out...

**Buffy:** (frowns) Where?

**Spike:** (walks back toward the entrance to the kitchen) You tell me. I'm the one who wanted to stay in bed, remember?

(Buffy smiles coyly and walks past him, exiting the scene)

[Scene: Xander on the plane ride to Cleveland]

(Xander dials Buffy's number on the airplane phone but no one answers. Cut back to Buffy's house where no one is home. Cut back to Xander who hangs up and tries again...)

[Scene: Spike and Buffy walking through the graveyard—it's now dark out and they are patrolling]

(Spike and Buffy are walking arm and arm)

**Spike:** So is it official?

(Buffy looks back at him, mildly freaked out)

**Buffy: **What?

**Spike: **You doing the slaying again.

**Buffy: **Oh. Uh, yeah.

**Spike: **Sure you're up for it? Patrolling I mean. Didn't look like you were quite ready for it before.

**Buffy: **Nah, I'm fine. Just need some practice…(trying to be nonchalant) If you want we could spar later…

**Spike: **(smiles) uh huh. Well, til then, just take it easy okay? Don't want you to be taking on vamps if you're not 100 percent.

(Buffy smiles and begins to say something, but she's interrupted by the sound of two vampires jumping out from the bushes)

**Buffy: **Well, here's to hoping I'm 100 percent (Buffy swings a punch at the first vampire. Spike starts fighting the second)

(What ensues is a full on brawl between the two vamps and Buffy and Spike. At first Buffy has the upper hand, but the first vamp eventually throws Buffy at a mausoleum wall, and her back slams hard against the marble. She slides down to the ground and sits there, injured. Spike turns to see what's happened, pushes the vamp he's fighting off of him, stakes him, and rushes over to attack the other vamp that hurt Buffy. The remaining vamp is sauntering over to Buffy, ready to bite her, when Spike hurls himself at the vamp, pinning him to the ground and promptly staking him. Spike gets up, dusts himself off, and walks over to Buffy. He holds out his hand and lifts her up off the ground.)

**Buffy:** (in pain) thanks.

(Spike nods silently)

(Buffy starts to walk, but immediately cringes in pain)

**Buffy: **Ow! (rubs the back of her neck)

**Spike: **(looking extremely concerned and putting his arm around her) Come on. Let's get you home.

[Scene: Spike carries Buffy through the threshold of the front door, closes it with his shoulder and foot, and carries her up the stairs to her room.

(He gently lays her down on the bed and she squirms in pain.)

**Spike: **You rest. I'll be back. (Spike bolts from the room and Buffy looks on, still in pain)

(cut to a few minutes later, Spike is coming back in the room with a plastic bag full of ice (makeshift ice pack)

**Buffy: **You know we do have an actual ice pack in the house…

**Spike: **Oh. Uh.

**Buffy: **It's fine. Thanks.

**Spike: **Need to turn you over. Think you can…

**Buffy: **(nods) Yeah.

(Buffy turns herself over onto her stomach and groans a little)

(Spike sits down on the bed and gently places the bag of ice down on Buffy's neck. She flinches when she feels the cold)

**Spike: **Feel any better?

**Buffy: **(still in pain) A little…

(Spike removes the ice pack, placing it on her nightstand. He takes out an individual piece of ice and places it on her neck. Spike slides it up and down her skin, the ice slowly melting along the way. Spike leans down and gently kisses her neck.)

**Spike: **How bout now?

**Buffy: **(smiles) Better.

(Spike kisses her softly at the bottom of her neck and slowly moves his lips down her back)


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Hey guys. Thanks again for the reviews. I really, really appreciate all the feedback, it's what encourages me to keep going with the story. I hate to admit it, but since I've been back from Detroit I've suffered a bit of writer's block. I guess I was on such a roll before that getting away from the story for a week threw me off...that and the fact that my brother got me hooked on True Blood (which I definitely recommend as another great vampire tv show :). Sorry if my updates are kind of sporadic. I'll try to get new chapters out as often as possible, but at this point I'm still trying to figure out where I want to go with the plot. I spent a lot of energy initially figuring out how to get Spike and Buffy back together, that now I'm feeling a bit of "where do we go from here?" I know there's lots more to do with the story, I just need to figure out exactly where I'm going...

* * *

[Scene: Willow is stopped outside the front of the airport, waiting for Xander. She looks through the front windows, squinting, to see if she can find him]

(From behind, Xander walks up to the passenger side of the car and opens the door—startling Willow)

**Xander:** (lowering his head to look at Willow from the passenger door) Hey, got room for a one-eyed, jet-lagged demon magnet?

**Willow:** Xander!

(Willow jumps out of the driver's side of the car, walks over and hugs Xander exuberantly. He's somewhat startled, but smiles and hugs her back)

**Faith (off camera):** I hate to break up this Kodak moment…but could we move it along? Was kind of hoping to get going before you two broke down in tears.

(Willow stops hugging Xander to look over in surprise to see Faith standing with her stuff. She glances back at Xander who gives her an apologetic look)

**Willow:** Uh, Faith..hi….. Xander didn't tell me—

**Faith:** The kid didn't know before we got on the flight together. Didn't really plan on this little slayer reunion either, but Giles wanted me to let you all know what was going on.

(Xander and Willow look at her confused)

**Willow:** Going on?

**Faith:** Yeah. Seems there's a new big bad looking to stir up the Hellmouth.

("dun, dun, dun")

[Scene: Buffy wakes up—she's lying on her side, wrapped in Spike's arms from behind…like in _Chosen_ when they're sleeping in the basement]

(Buffy looks around, reorienting herself, before she turns to see Spike holding her from behind. She smiles and kisses him lightly on the cheek while caressing the side of his face)

**Spike:** (groans, eyes still closed) sleep well?

**Buffy:** (smiles, says quietly) Yeah…

**Spike:** (opening his eyes, breathes heavily) and your back?

**Buffy:** Not sure it's good as new, but I'm definitely feeling better.

(Spike smiles—they shift position, now she's lying with her head on his chest. They lie there in silence for a moment, she strokes his chest listlessly with her hand)

**Buffy:** Can I ask you something?

**Spike:** Mm?

**Buffy:** (sounding nervous now) Did you um—When you were gone, did you…

(Spike raises his eyebrow)

**Buffy:** …happen to…go out with anyone?

(Spike smiles immediately)

**Spike:** Would you be jealous if I had?

**Buffy:** What? No. I just, uh, was wondering, you know…

**Spike:** (incredulously) Uh huh…

**Buffy:** (looks up at him) Hey!

(Spike looks back at her dubiously)

**Buffy:** Like you're any better? You've been jealous of like every guy I've ever gone out with.

**Spike:** There've only been three!

**Buffy:** No…there was that guy at my 21st birthday—don't forget him.

**Spike:** Yeah, well, they just seemed bloody ill-suited is all…(shrugs, trying to be nonchalant) thought you could do better.

**Buffy:** And you're "better"?

(Spike gives an evil smile and leans in to kiss her)

**Spike:** (As Buffy rests back on his chest) My turn

(Buffy looks up at him in confusion)

**Spike: **What? You asked me a question, now I get to ask something about you.

**Buffy:** You didn't even answer!

**Spike:** (rolls eyes) What do you think?

(Buffy looks into his eyes…and then backs down, humbled)

**Spike:** Right then, my turn.

**Buffy:** Let me guess—how many people have I dated? I thought we already went over this.

**Spike:** Did we now?

**Buffy:** My wonderful luck with guys in the past few months? Yeah, we did.

**Spike:** And before that…?

**Buffy:** (sighs) After Sunnydale, I did try to…get on with my life. While I was in Europe I went out…with guys—but never anything serious.

**Spike:** Getting back to my question…

**Buffy:** What? I told you—

**Spike:** You volunteered the information love, didn't actually ask a question though, did I?

**Buffy:** (pouts) cheater

**Spike:** Right then. (Spike frowns, thinking of what to ask—then it comes to him; he smiles) When did you first have a thing for me?

**Buffy:** A _thing_ for you?

**Spike:** You know…(bites lip) when'd I first get you all hot and bothered.

**Buffy:** Well, I hated you a lot, does that count?

(Spike gives her a look)

**Buffy: **Fine. (sighs) I mean, I don't really know. Guess it depends on how you look at it.

**Spike:** How's that?

**Buffy: **Well, normally I'd say after I came back…

**Spike: **But?

**Buffy: **But, um, okay, I've never told anyone this, but…you know that spell Willow did on us…the happily ever after marriage one?

(Spike looks back at her in acknowledgement)

**Buffy: **Well—I mean I still totally hated you—but (embarrassed) I kind of thought….you were a good kisser

**Spike:** (smugly) Is that right?

**Buffy: **Hey, I still wanted to stake you…I just, uh, thought, you know—

(Spike smiles, pins her down to the bed and kisses her passionately)

[Scene: Willow is driving her car back to Cleveland. Xander is in the front passenger seat and Faith is sitting in the back]

**Willow:** So, uh, Xander, when do you have to be back?

**Xander:** Oh, well, I'm thinking after my last round of annoy-the-hell-out-of-each-other with Giles, he won't be missing me for a while. Besides, he has Frodo to look after things while I'm gone. (after a beat) I was getting tired of Europe anyway—being around so many young impressionable girls…it gets old after a while—

**Faith:** He wasn't getting any.

**Xander:** Is it the eye patch? You would think at least one of them would see it as a…a manly accessory…Andrew said it made me look like powerful, like a colonel—

**Faith:** The nerd was talking about Battlestar Galactica

(awkward silence…Xander looks down)

**Willow:** So, um, how about you Faith?

**Faith:** Eh, Scottish guys didn't quite cut it. Heavy on the drinking but light on the fu—

**Willow:** Okay! Um, I meant when, when you needed to be back.

**Faith:** (shrugs) Figured I might stay in the states. Visit some old friends.

**Willow:** Uh, okay. But you should probably know that, uh, Buffy doesn't know you're coming, and—

**Faith:** What else is new? Might as well surprise the girl, heard there isn't much else going on in her life.

(Willow frowns at Faith and then Xander…who looks apologetic again)

**Xander:** But, uh, it'll be nice to see Buffy again…you know, minus the slayage and the usual vampire entourage.

(Willow's eyes widen in alarm)

**Willow:** (frowning in distress) Yeah…I've kind of been meaning to talk to you about that…

[Scene: Willow is guiding Xander and Faith through the front door of Buffy's house and carrying some of their luggage]

**Willow: **(looking around) Buffy! Are you home? Xander's here…and um (looks at Faith) Xander's here!

(Faith rolls her eyes)

**Willow:** Hmm, uh, she must be out. Well, we've got one guest room upstairs and the couch. You guys can—

(At the same time)

**Faith:** Couch **Xander:** Bed please

**Willow:** Wow…that was…easier than I thought.

**Xander:** (all self-conscious) What? I need the lumbar support

**Willow:** Uh, okay, well let me show you where the bedroom is.

(Xander and Willow walk upstairs. Faith looks around)


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** I'm so, so sorry for the long delay! Still dealing with a bit of writer's block, I'm sad to say. But hopefully it will get easier as I continue to develop the Faith plot line. Anyway, tell me what you think-any and all reviews are greatly appreciated :) Thanks so much for your patience and sorry again!

* * *

(Cut to Xander and Willow reaching the second floor and going down the hall)

(As they approach the guest room—i.e. Dawn's room—Buffy suddenly opens the door to the bathroom and walks into the hallway, smiling and laughing, with only a towel covering her.)

**Willow:** Buffy?

(Buffy looks up, sees her friends and suddenly looks mortified)

**Buffy:** Oh, uh—Will. Hi. You're back…early.

**Willow:** Yeah, I uh didn't exactly expect to either. But, uh, I had an expert navigator on my side (motions to Xander)

**Xander:** (smiling) Hey Buff.

**Buffy: **And Xander, hi! (She looks nervously back at the bathroom) Uh, I'd hug you but…

**Xander:** Ah, it's okay, I've already had my share of bone crushing embraces today.

(Xander and Willow walk into Dawn's room, Buffy looks back at them and follows)

**Xander: **So Buff, how's domestic life treating ya?

**Buffy:** Huh?

**Xander:** The slay-free existence…

(Cut to the hallway, where we see Spike sneaking out of the bathroom to Buffy's bedroom while holding his clothes to his pelvis—Xander, Willow, or Buffy don't see him, but Faith, who has just reached the top of the stairs, does)

**Buffy:** Oh. Uh. It's okay, but, uh actually, I should probably let you know—

**Willow:** Buffy I um, told Xander about your stake-happy outings

**Xander:** A little part time slaying in your off hours. Still, it's not quite the same as saving the world on a regular basis…or your best friend from evil demonic dates.

**Buffy:** Wha?

**Willow:** Oh, I, uh, just explained that you had, um, reconsidered the whole normal life thing…plus, with Spike back—

**Xander:** Yeah, can't say I was jumping for joy to hear the undead was undead again, but what's a murderous house guest among friends?

(Buffy glares at Xander and takes a breath, about to speak…)

**Faith:** So, did I miss the big group hug?

(Buffy et. al turn around)

**Buffy:** Faith?

**Faith: **B

[Commercial Break! Hope you all are liking the story—once again, sorry for the long delay!]

[Scene: Faith, Willow and Xander are all in the dining room. Willow and Xander are sitting down, Faith is standing]

(Buffy enters, dressed now)

**Buffy:** Okay, now that I'm actually dressed…and I'm guessing Faith didn't come just for the nice conversation…What's the deal? Another First-sized big bad?

**Faith: **(nods) Pretty much. Demon's looking to get juiced up on the Hellmouth's dark energy. Possible apocalyptic scenario. The usual.

**Buffy: **(sighing) Great…

**Faith:** A while back some demon stole a, a cross or something from the local museum…Giles said it's used to channel dark energy or something like that.

**Buffy:** How much about this do you actually remember?

**Faith:** (in a competitive tone) Listen B, you don't want to get involved, that's fine, I can take over. I hear you haven't been much for the slaying these days anyway.

**Buffy:** Yeah, well, I couldn't miss the party if you were invited, now could I?

**Xander: **(cutting the tension) Okay, sooo we find the demon, steal its newest toy, and you two can compete for punching the most crap out of it.

**Faith: **Not that simple. Giles said it's had help.

**Buffy:** Help?

**Faith: **Yeah. The vampire variety.

**Willow:** Any idea who?

**Faith:** Not yet. Whoever it is, they aren't eager to be found out…luckily (smiling) I'm not really waiting for an invitation.

**Buffy:** Yeah, we should probably start patrolling. Find out any information we can about the demon and how to stop it.

**Faith:** Well, last I heard—

(Spike enters the room)

**Buffy:** (interrupting Faith, happy but surprised) Spike!

**Spike:** (distant) Slayer. Noticed the luggage upstairs. Getting the band back together I take it?

**Buffy: **(quietly to him) Remember, I told yo—

**Spike: **(shrugs) Fine by me. I can take the basement—bit closer to the dank I'm used to anyway.

(cut to Buffy frowning in confusion, opening her mouth to protest)

**Xander:** Yeah Spike, in fact, why don't you just find another crypt while you're at it?

**Spike:** (walking toward Xander) Well, look at you, the one-eyed boy is all grown up. Tell me Leela, make nice with any of the new slayers? Or did you skip right to the backstabbing?

(The men move toward each other, indicating an impending confrontation…fortunately Willow steps in between them before they can punch each other in the face)

**Willow:** Okay, um, now that we're all, um…reacquainted, maybe you two could move on to more, uh…_pleasant_ conversation…instead of punching…each other, okay?

**Faith:** Look, we need to split up into teams and start patrolling the local spots—cemeteries, demon bars…

**Buffy:** (breaking out of the stupor she's been in since Spike went cold) Uh, yeah, right. Um, me and—

**Faith:** Hey bat boy, (Spike turns) up for some late night activity?

**Buffy:** Oh, uh, you know what? It's probably better if I take—

**Faith: **What? Don't tell me he's still your whipping boy?

(Buffy hesitates for a moment)

**Faith: **All right then. Let's go.

**Spike:** Can't. It's light out.

**Faith:** Right. Forgot. Even the repenty vamps don't make nice with the UVs…sunset it is.

**Xander:** So where is the Cleveland hellmouth anyway?

**Buffy: **Where do you think?

[Scene: Basement. Willow is helping Spike set up a cot like in season 7 since there are no more available bedrooms, and Buffy doesn't want Spike sharing the couch with Faith, haha…]

(Willow hands Spike a pillow, which he places on the bed)

**Spike:** Thanks

**Willow:** So, uh, did you and Buffy…talk…at all while…I was gone?

**Spike:** She fill you in on that?

**Willow:** Buffy said she wanted to discuss…stuff…with you, but, uh, _she_ wasn't even sure what she was going to say, so…

**Spike:** Yeah, was not the slayer's most articulate conversation…not that she's had many.

**Willow:** So…are you two…?

**Spike:** (pointedly) Friends. Like before. Just, uh, close friends, no different than any of the Scoobies.

(Willow nods in surprised acknowledgement as we hear the sound of Buffy coming down the stairs. Willow and Spike turn to see Buffy, and Willow motions to leave)

**Willow:** Hey Buffy. Uh, he's all set up.

**Buffy: **Thanks Will.

(Willow nods and exits, Buffy turns toward Spike)

**Buffy:** (crossing her arms) What do you think you're doing?

**Spike:** What?

**Buffy: **You know what. I mean, do you seriously intend to sleep down here?

**Spike: **(shrugs) Not like I haven't slept in the basement before…

**Buffy: **(looks upward, exasperated) I'm serious. Why didn't you want to tell them?

**Spike: **And spoil your little Scoobie reunion? Couldn't do that pet.

**Buffy: **(rolls eyes, more exasperated) Is it Xander?

**Spike:** Buffy, come on—

**Buffy: **Then, what Spike? What is it?

**Spike:** Look, I just thought you'd want to wait is all. Find a good time.

**Buffy: **_Now _is a good time. (she sits down on the bed, Spike sits down next to her) I'm happy…and I don't want to hide that.

**Spike: **Look, we both know that I'm not their cup of tea.

**Buffy:** Well actually Willow kind of thinks of you like a chocolate...

(Spike frowns, like wtf)

**Buffy:** Uh, never mind.

**Spike:** Just take some time to talk with your mates, catch up. I'll still be here (after a beat he smiles devilishly) Plus, you can't tell me sneaking around isn't the slightest bit exciting.

(Buffy smiles reluctantly, Spike leans in for a kiss)


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Once again :) thanks for all of the reviews. Getting the feedback really has helped me stay committed to the story. Haha, and now I finally figured out where I want to go with the plot line (I have to admit that before I was kind of winging it...). I'm hoping it'll be a satisfying Spuffy ending, it was the best I could come up (hope it doesn't seem like complete bs :)

* * *

[Scene: Local high school where Willow works. Buffy, Willow and Xander are all looking down at the camera, staring at something]

**Xander:** Why is it always a school?

**Buffy:** Maybe because they've pretty much cornered the market on miserable? The horrible teachers, poisonous food…homicidal boyfriends… (Xander and Willow stare at her, Buffy shrugs) Just a theory…

(We now see a level shot of the Scoobies—they were staring down at a seal in the hallway of the local high school)

**Xander**: So…what's the plan...wait here til the big bad appears, provided we don't die of boredom or misery first?

**Buffy:** Well...we should at least get a lay of the land…in case it does come down to this. Hopefully they won't make an appearance during school hours. In the meantime, we should hit up the local demon crowd, find out if anyone knows anything.

**Xander:** Do you _know_ the "local demon crowd"?

**Willow:** Well, uhm, we're working on that.

[Scene: Spike and Faith are walking through the cemetery together.]

**Faith:** So, back from the grave. What was that like?

**Spike:** It's all right. Can't say as I was expecting the Lazarus treatment. There's something to be said for sleeping dogs…but can't exactly complain either.

**Faith:** Right. I'm guessing being blondie's boy toy has its benefits…

**Spike:** Uh, no, Slayer and I are just, just friends.

**Faith:** (chuckles) Yeah…not like the girl's ever had a thing for vamps with souls.

**Spike:** For your information, when we were together I _didn't_ have the soul and…as for Angel, that ponce didn't stick around long.

**Faith: **Little Miss Pious got down with a _soulless_ vamp? Wow. (pauses, shrugs) Too bad I missed it. (takes out a pack of cigarettes) The girl could definitely stand to let go.

(Faith puts a cigarette in her mouth, lights it, and takes a puff)

**Faith:** So when'd this little ride on the wild side end?

**Spike:** Few months later. Said she couldn't love me without the soul.

(Faith is looking at Spike curiously, trying to figure him out...at that moment Buffy runs up to them and interrupts)

**Buffy:** (slightly out of breath) Spike, there you are. And Faith…still tagging along I see. Uh, Will and Xander went to go find a demon bar. Thought I should, you know, check-in.

**Faith:** Lost your cell phone?

**Buffy:** Uh…phone's dead. (changing tone) Besides, Faith, thought you might like to join them…since that's more your scene. That okay?

(Faith pauses, looks suspiciously at Buffy and Spike)

**Faith:** Uh, yeah, five by five…

**Buffy:** It's on the corner of Fairfield and Storrow.

(Buffy stares at her impatiently, waiting for her to leave. Faith gets a clue, takes one last puff of her cigarette and throws it to the ground before looking back at them one more time and walking off)

(Buffy, arms crossed, cautiously walks over to Spike)

**Buffy:** So, you two talk about anything interesting?

**Spike:** Not particularly

**Buffy:** Really? Cuz she looked pretty interested. With Faith that usually means she's one step away from mounting you.

**Spike:** Well, unfortunately for her, I'm not looking to be mounted (smiles) by her anyway...

**Buffy:** (ignoring him, semi-angrily) Yeah, well it seems like you two get awfully close whenev—

**Spike:** Oh come on! Last time I saw the bint I punched her in the face!

**Buffy:** For you that's like making out!

**Spike:** (pauses, gets serious) Buffy, I told you. No other girl could mean anything to me.

**Buffy:** (softens) Even a slayer?

**Spike:** (bringing her close) As far as I'm concerned, there's just the one.

(Spike leans in seductively and kisses Buffy. She smiles and they start to make out. After a few seconds the two move backwards together into the bushes…)

[Commercial Break: Initially I didn't think I'd be using the word "bint" in this story, haha…]

[Scene: Spike and Buffy are walking together in the cemetery. Buffy's hair is disheveled]

**Buffy:** (rebuttoning her jacket, smiling like a kid who just got away with something) Haven't done that in a while...

**Spike:** Thought you'd enjoy the change in scenery. Can be fun to come outside once in a while (he smiles boyishly at the innuendo)

(Buffy chuckles lightly at the joke)

**Xander:** Hey Buff.

**Buffy:** (startled, seeing Xander approaching them) Uh, Xander, hey. Um, find anything so far?

**Xander:** Nope. Turns out the demon bar was not so much a demon bar as it was a gay bar. Guess we got the wrong address or something…which would have been nice to know before I…

(Buffy and Spike raise their eyebrows)

**Xander:** Uh, never mind. They're still looking, but I thought I'd come see how the cemetery patrolling was going.

**Buffy:** Um, Xander, you didn't…happen…to _hear_ anything while you were walking out here, did you?

**Xander:** Uhh, I don't think so…what do you mean?

**Buffy:** Um, nothing, nothing. Just thought that would be a clue…if we heard anything...But you didn't and we—uh, I didn't, so nothing was heard and nothing happened. Okay then.

**Spike:** (whispering) Uh, Buffy.

**Buffy:** Yeah?

**Spike:** Twig.

**Buffy:** (frowns) huh?

**Spike:** You got a (he reaches up) twig...in your hair (takes it out).

**Buffy: **(embarrassed) Uh, thanks…(swats his hand away) heh…rough night.

**Xander:** Well, on the bright side, we were able to get some stuff on that mystical cross demon boy is supposed to be using

**Buffy: **At the gay bar?

**Xander: **(stuttering) uh, that's not important. Anyway, the cross is a lot more powerful than we thought.

**Buffy:** How powerful?

**Xander:** Like explode the city powerful.

**Buffy:** Great…

**Xander:** And I thought my vacation was going to be boring. But seeing as how every woman who's ever come on to me either wanted to eat or impale me, you know, still not looking that bad.

**Spike:** (changing tone) Well we should, uh, all probably be heading back then. (motioning his head to the cemetery) Nothing useful here.

(They all head off)

[Scene: Buffy's house, Spike, Xander and Buffy are sitting in the living room on the couch and a chair]

(Willow and Faith enter from the front hall)

**Buffy:** So, was the bar hopping successful?

**Faith:** Uh, yeah. Turns out the vamp is a chick of the antisocial variety. And the demon goes by the name of Nolyc.

**Buffy:** Great. Well, we should call Giles in the morning, find out if he's heard about it. (pauses, looking confused) Or, wait...is that bedtime for him?

**Willow:** There's something else. We found out that they're hiding out…uhm, in the basement of the high school.

**Xander:** But we were there tonight. Will, you saw…there was no basement.

**Buffy:** Also, if they were already there, why haven't they already tried to open up the hellmouth?

**Faith:** This demon said something about the stars aligning—

**Xander:** Which would be when exactly?

**Willow: **Um, three nights from now.

**Buffy:** Fine, then we find this place during the day, when they're not expecting it.

**Xander:** Yeah, well I "no like" these odds. (smiles, waiting for a laugh at his joke about the demon's name…but everyone stares/frowns at him) okay bad joke….but still, Buff, do you really want to go into this thing blind?

**Spike:** Well, then you'd fit right in...know what they say about the one-eyed man—

**Buffy:** Spike. (turns to Xander) I'm just going to do a little recon. See what there is to see. It'll be fine. Besides, we were there tonight and nothing happened.

**Xander:** Yeah, well we weren't in their basement lair. This demon probably has some creepy chains and…and spinny torture devices, just waiting to be used.

(People start to exit)

**Willow:** (patting Xander on the shoulder) You should really cut down on the _True Blood..._

**Xander:** (as everyone's walking away he shouts in protest) What? Where else am I going to find that much free sex on t.v.?

**Willow:** (as she walks upstairs) HBO's not free…


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Thanks so, so much for the reviews :D I hope I can keep the story plausible as I get further into the plot. Also, at the end of the week I finish my summer job, so I'm hoping that will speed up the writing. Again, thank you all so much for the feedback! Enjoy :)

* * *

(cut to Spike and Buffy doing the deed in the basement on his cot, with Spike on top. After a few seconds, Buffy climaxes and Spike rolls over to lie next to her. They are both breathing hard)

**Buffy:** (trying to catch her breath) I have to say…I still prefer a bed…to the great outdoors.

**Spike:** (smiles, semi-out of breath) Wouldn't quite call this a bed love.

**Buffy:** (chuckles) still beats lying on the ground.

(Spike lies on his side, facing Buffy, who continues to lie on her back. He strokes her arm gently)

**Buffy: **(looks over at him) But I can't exactly complain…(coyly) making up for lost times…

**Spike:** (smiles) Other men not up to par?…Can't say as I'm surprised.

**Buffy:** What's that supposed to mean?

**Spike:** Admit it slayer, I was your best.

**Buffy:** How do you figure?

**Spike:** Let's see. A vampire against your standard lot of humans? Not much of a contest if you ask me—(smiles evilly) doubt they had the stamina.

**Buffy:** And you think you have stamina?

**Spike:** Bloody right I do.

**Buffy:** (smiles) Prove it.

(They resume kissing, and um, you know, it goes from there…)

(cut to Buffy and Spike some time later. Buffy is laying on her side, wrapped in Spike's arms. They're both half asleep. They readjust positions and now Buffy is lying on Spike's chest)

(Buffy smiles, now happily nestled against his chest, and closes her eyes)

(They both hear a loud grumbling sound)

**Buffy:** (eyes still closed, frowing) Was that your stomach?

**Spike:** (eyes also closed) Just a bit peckish is all. Out of blood.

**Buffy:** (opens her eyes, looks at him) Why didn't you tell me?

(Spike mumbles something indiscriminant into his pillow)

**Buffy:** (sighs, now awake) Well tomorrow I'll buy you some pints of pig's blood

(Buffy gets up, sits on edge of bed)

**Buffy:** (grossed out) …okay even I can't make that sound appealing…

**Spike:** (still sleepily mumbling against his pillow) Trust me, it's not.

**Buffy: **In that case, I'll get you some not-so-appealing pig's blood tomorrow.

**Spike: **(more awake now) Well seeing as how tomorrow is still a few hours away, I suppose you're off to some other rendezvous?

**Buffy:** My bed. Even with slayer strength, this thing is killing my back.

**Spike:** (sitting up) Think I can fix that…(he begins rubbing Buffy's back)

(Buffy turns her head and kisses Spike)

**Buffy:** You're only making this harder. (after a beat) And on that note, I'm going to leave…_before_ you turn that into a sexual innuendo.

**Spike: **I'm much too sophisticated for that. (shrugs) …speaks for itself really.

**Buffy: **(Buffy stands up, leans down to kiss Spike once more, caressing his cheek) love you.

(Spike holds onto her as long as he can as she slowly moves away. As she leaves, he follows her with his eyes)

[Scene: Buffy is seen walking up the second floor stairs and going down the hallway. As she passes Willow's room she notices the light is still on]

**Buffy:** (peaking her head in) Will? You still awake?

**Willow:** Uh, yeah. All this _pre_-apocalyptic planning…can't really get to sleep.

**Buffy: **Tell me about it (sits down on the bed, facing Willow)

**Willow:** All this old school save-the-world has got me thinking though… maybe those cheesy inspirational movies are right. Carpe diem, you know? Seize the day…and stuff. I mean, you never know when a demon, or a hell god, or a bunch of high school rejects are going to try to end the world.

(Buffy is staring into the distance as she listens)

**Willow:** (looks up at Buffy nervously, then her eyes darts back down) Um, which reminds, me. Uh, Buffy…I've kind of been meaning to talk to you about some carpe diem.

(Buffy looks at her confused)

**Willow: **Madison and I…well, we've kind of…been thinking about…moving in together.

(Willow looks up at Buffy, nervous for her reaction…Buffy does look surprised)

**Willow: **But, uh, don't, don't worry…she wouldn't be moving in here or anything. I'd probably—and I, I know I said that after my last few…flings, I'd try to take things slow…but, but I think I have. I mean, Madison's the first person I've really cared about since…and we're kind of in the same place, you know?

**Buffy:** (in a restrained tone) Will, that's great (hugs her)

**Willow:** (mid hug) It is? I mean, you're okay with this?

**Buffy:** (breaking away from the hug) Yeah, yeah, of course.

(Beat of silence, as Willow smiles and Buffy looks down semi-somberly)

**Buffy:** Will…could I…ask you a question?

**Willow:** Uh, besides the one you just asked me? Yeah, of course.

**Buffy:** You um, you ever think about the future? Like…where you're…_going_ in life?

**Willow:** Considering you're talking to pretty much former Miss Overachiever of Sunnydale High…yeah. If I didn't spend most of my time thinking about the future, my brain would melt.

**Buffy:** (chuckles half-heartedly) I mean, like…with you and Madison. Do you ever think…about what the future will be like?

**Willow:** Yeah, of course. That's why I want to do this. But, uh, Buffy, if you're not okay with it, I could—

**Buffy:** No, no, uh, Will, I'm really happy for you. I am. I just wanted to know…do you ever…think about the future…with her.

**Willow:** Like marriagey future? Getting fat and babies future? Uhm, in the long run, yeah, I do. I mean for every relationship you always kind of wonder, you know-_what could be_ (Buffy makes eye-contact, then looks down) And with Madison, I…I really love her, so I'm starting to think that….what could be, will be…eventually.

(Buffy looks down, kind of sad)

**Willow:** (frowns) Buffy, are you okay—is something wrong?

**Buffy:** If I tell you something…could, could you promise not to wig out (after a beat) or tell anyone else?

**Willow:** As long as you're not about to tell me what goes great with fava beans and a nice chianti, I think I'll be okay.

(Buffy frowns, confused)

**Willow:** Xander was watching _Silence of the Lambs_…guessing you're not a cannibal though

**Buffy:** Sorry to disappoint. (beat, Buffy looks down) It's just, um, Spike and I…we, uh…well, we sort of…got back together (looks up at Willow, nervous)

**Willow:** Like together, together?

**Buffy:** Yeah…

**Willow:** Wow, uh—

**Buffy:** …and I think…(stops short) I think I really love him. I…I know I do.

**Willow:** Buffy. I know you said you were going to talk to him, but…are you sure about this?

(Buffy looks at her guiltily)

**Willow:** H-how does Spike feel about all this?

(Buffy gives her a "come on" look)

**Willow: **(quietly)…Probably a dumb question.

(quick beat)

**Buffy:** But it's not like before, or anything like that—he's got the soul now for one. And I'm in a much better place. (pauses) It's just…I'm not the type of girl to have a five year plan or anything like that, but sometimes I do think…about the future I mean. And, with Spike, it's kind of difficult.

(Willow frowns, confused)

**Buffy:** I mean, the whole him not aging thing for starters. That's going to be awkward when I'm all old and…ew, while he looks exactly the same…Plus, someday I do want to, you know, start a family. And that's kind of a non-option with him.

**Willow:** Buffy…I'm not really sure I can help you out in that department—I mean, you should probably talk with _him_ about these things. (Buffy looks visibly disappointed) But…Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I'm a lesbian, (Buffy gives her a "huh?" expression) and last time I checked woman plus woman doesn't exactly equal baby. It's not the end of the world.

**Buffy:** Thanks Will.

**Willow:** Although…

**Buffy:** What?

**Willow:** I can't exactly imagine Spike changing diapers and holding babies…I mean without eating them.


End file.
